Dark Reminds me of Dying
by icestar663
Summary: After an argument Matthew throws Gilbert out into the rain, leaving him thinking about how things turned so badly wrong and if their relationship can be saved. AU. PruCan. Human names used. ONE SHOT


Gilbert sighed as he walked slowly through the steady rain, his last conversation with Matthew running through his head. He closed his eyes, the tears that were running down his face mixing with the rain. He had never felt more alone than he did right now, the rain making his black t-shirt stick to his chest and his pale silver hair hang down over his eyes. He hadn't even felt this lonely when he'd actually lived on his own with only Ludwig's occasional visits for company. Back then he hadn't truly known what what love and companionship was like. He had been content on his own until he had met the shy Canadian who had given his life a new meaning, turning it into something worthwhile.

He turned and walked into the deserted park, slumping down on one of the swings, not even registering how cold and wet it was.

How could he have screwed things up that badly? He loved Matthew, he really did and he had thought that he had loved him back. So why was Gilbert now sitting in the park on his own, in the rain and with the few possessions he'd managed to grab stuffed into a rucksack on his back.

Gilbert sighed, resting his head in his hands as he started to sob. Just when things between him and Matthew had seemed perfect he had to do something stupid and ruin everything. He hated arguing with Matthew but everything had escalated so quickly he'd found himself packing his bag while the usually quiet Canadian threw insults and the occasional ornament at him. How had things managed to go so bad so quickly? Gilbert had trusted his boyfriend with his life and told him his deepest secrets.

Matthew was the only person other than Ludwig who knew that he had been involved in an accident that had very nearly cost the German albino his life. Matthew was also the only person who knew that this had left Gilbert scared of the dark and what he thought might be waiting for him within it.

He could swear that in the moments when as a young teen he had been technically dead he had seen creatures ad shadows moving, coming to get him and drag him down into the unending blackness. Not even Ludwig knew about these fears but Matthew did. Matthew had spent many hours sitting with Gilbert and comforting him after he'd unintentionally disturbed his sleep when he was woken in the middle of the night by his nightmares.

As Gilbert sat on the swing in the rain he realised that he couldn't even remember what had started the argument, something so trivial and petty that it wasn't even really worth thinking about, let alone fighting over.

Sighing Gilbert stood up, ignoring the complaints from his cold, numb body. Slowly he started to walk towards Ludwig's house, hoping that his brother would let him stay for the night. He was pretty sure that he still had a spare room in the basement.

Gilbert hesitated as he reached the door, seeing there was a light on in the kitchen. After a moment he knocked, trying not to look as unawesome as he felt.

Ludwig opened it after a moment, his light blue eyes narrowing as he saw his bedraggled brother on the doorstep.

"I've screwed up, Lud... I need a place to stay..."

To Gilbert's surprise Ludwig smiled slightly, "Come in, Gil. You're not the only person to say that to me tonight. Though my other guest wanted to talk more than sleep."

Gilbert frowned as he followed his younger brother inside, trying to figure out who he could be talking about.

He froze as they entered the kitchen as his question was answered. Sitting at the table, clutching a steaming mug and with a blanket around his shoulders was Matthew. He looked like he'd been crying, his violet eyes rimmed with red.

"I-I'm sorry Gil... I didn't want you to leave. I just got angry and upset, things have been really busy and stressing me out lately but I need you, Gil. I just lashed out, I'm sorry...!" He started to cry again when he'd finished rambling, pressing his face into Gilbert's stomach as he went over and hugged him, neither of them caring how wet he was. "G-Give me another chance. I-I love you..."

Gilbert smiled slightly, pressing his mouth into Matthew's hair as Ludwig wrapped a large towel around him. "Of course. Ich liebe dich, Birdie."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay so this came to me at 4am. The title is part of the song 'Plain Sailing Weather' by Frank Turner (*explicit warning in song*) which this fic is sort of loosely based on. At least it was running though my head while I was writing it. Gilbert being afraid of the dark is a concept that I just find adorable. I've realised that I really struggle with writing characters swearing. So Gil doesn't.**

**I don't own Hetalia as much as I'd like it**


End file.
